Tonight We Attack
Tonight We Attack is the Hundred Ninety-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 10, 2017. Synopsis Being Jimmy Kudo, Shinichi Gekko faces Kira who was causing the mass heart attack deaths of criminals. The name Kira was created by the public in response to Light Yagami's initial use of the Death Note, and various members of the public view Kira as a god. Various Death Note users act as Kira, but their identities are unknown to the public so their actions are viewed as being committed by one entity. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. Death Note= =Rebirth= In the Shinigami Realm, a Shinigami named Ryuk seems preoccupied with something while the other Shinigami continue to relax and gamble. Meanwhile, after the Stinger Wars, at School in Japan, Light translates a sentence from English to Japanese upon the request of his teacher. The other students do not seem to pay the teacher any mind, though, as they play with their handheld games and talk amongst themselves. On the way home, Light listens to the news via a public television, as various crimes are being broadcast. With these horrible deaths in his mind, Light thinks how rotten the world has become. Ryuk has the same thoughts about his own world, the Shinigami Realm. The next day, Light is in a class where the teacher is discussing the extinction of certain species due to them not being fit for their surroundings. Looking outside the window, Light sees a notebook falling to the ground. Curious, he retrieves the notebook after school. Apparently, no one else has paid any mind to the notebook. Light opens the notebook and reads the first line inside it: "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." Believing the notebook is a sick joke, he puts it back on the floor. However, it seems as if the notebook is calling out to him, since Light comes back for it anyways, saying that he "must be warped, too." At home, Light goes over the rules written in the notebook, observing that you can make someone suffer or die peacefully. Still thinking the notebook is a juvenile prank, Light lies on his bed with the notebook laying on his desk. With the notebook, again seeming to call out to him, he walks over to the notebook and is about to write a name down when a thought occurs to him: "If someone actually dies, would that make me a murderer?". But he immediately shakes that thought off, saying that the notebook would never work anyways. Watching the news, Light decides to write down Kurou Otoharada's (a criminal who has held a group of children hostage) name into the notebook as a test. After 40 seconds pass, nothing happens to Kurou. But right when Light is about to turn the television off, the criminal's hostages run out of the building. Kurou has apparently died of a heart attack. In the middle of Light's astonishment, Light's mother calls out for him. Light is almost late for his prep course. Still not completely convinced, Light decides to test the notebook a second time, already deciding that the next person must also be a criminal on the chance that the notebook is real. For a moment, Light considers killing Sudou, a bully in his school, but eventually decides against it, thinking he should avoid anyone he actually knows… not that it makes a difference to him, personally. On the way home from his prep course, Light sees a motorcycle gang abusing a young lady. Hearing that the leader's name is Takuo Shibuimaru, Light walks into a shop and writes Takuo's name in a number of variations, to make sure he spells his name correctly. To further test the notebook, Light writes in the cause of death to be a traffic accident. A while later, Takuo is struck by a passing truck—"The Death Note… is real!". When Shinichi Gekko managed to solve any case revealing 9,000 criminals' names as the news broadcasts him under as Jimmy Kudo, the International Criminal Police Organization begins its meeting with the Galactic Eggman Empire, addressing Jimmy Kudo as the greatest detective. One member questions who is Jimmy Kudo. But a member of the Galactic Eggman Emire stresses that even though such is the case, some say that Jimmy Kudo is a popular guy and what is Jimmy Kudo's identity, and the Emperor wants Jimmy Kudo join the Detective Agency and very concern of the growing Mushroom Rebel threat. Toshiya Gekko reveals International Criminal Police Organization if Jimmy Kudo manages to uncover the truth behind the events of the past and how the Galactic Eggman Empire was established then it will be impossible for the Eggman Empire to maintain the rule over the universe with the Mushroom Rebels aiding Kira overthrowing Paul Ivo Robotnik due to both Robotnik and Jimmy Kudo being popular. As the entire organization felt horrified, the apparent head of the meeting says to Toshiya Gekko, "then we've got no choice but to bring in 'L' again." and the International Criminal Police Organization and the Black Organization sings "Tonight We Attack". Such a statement brings the entire room to begin whispering amongst each other. One man, questions his chief about what the man means by 'L.' The chief tells the young man that 'L' is the name taken on by a mysterious person, whose real name and identity is unknown. Regardless, or perhaps because of such, L has been able to solve every case given to him by the ICPO, who view him as their trump card. The room’s silence is broken by a member who questions how they will even be able to contact L in the first place, especially since he is known to only take on cases that interest him. This question is immediately answered by a tall man in a trench coat, whose face is hidden by his hat. The man, who the chief briefly explains is Watari, the ICPO's only contact to L, states that L has actually been inspecting this case already and without any further ado, takes out a laptop from his briefcase. Once Watari opens the laptop, its screen is immediately connected to the ICPO room's own big-screen monitor, which now displays an enormous letter 'L.' A voice-scrambled voice then begins speaking from the laptop, introducing himself as L. The Japanese Chief Director commends L for being "able to prove Kira's existence, the nature of his crime, and that he’s somewhere in Japan." L finishes his response to Kira, saying how he is curious as to what his true motives behind these killings are, but that he can wait until his capture to find that out. Wishing to meet Kira again soon, L's broadcast finally ends and is replaced with static on the television monitor. =The Rise of Kira= Then, a special broadcast, claiming to be airing worldwide from the ICPO Interpol, interrupts the program scheduled to play on television. The airing opens with a man in a suit, named Lind L. Tailor, claiming to be the mastermind known as 'L.' The Japanese Task Force looks on at the live broadcast, knowing that this particular case must be serious if L is willing to finally expose his face to the public. Tailor continues to berate Kira, saying how the "successive murdering of criminals is unforgivable and must not go unpunished." The man continues, saying how he guarantees that he will find and punish Kira. But to this, Light says that nobody will have any proof of what he is doing as long as the Death Note remains in his possession. It is only when Tailor states that what Kira is doing is evil that Light gets flustered at the man on television, saying, "Those who try and cross God are the true evil ones!" In a fit of rage, Light grabs a pen and writes down Tailor's name as it is shown on his name plate. Light then mocks Tailor, saying how "This could have been fun, if you'd been a little smarter." With victory clearly at hand, Light counts down the forty seconds, the amount of time before a heart attack from the notebook takes place. After Tailor collapses in his chair and is dragged off camera, the screen suddenly changes to the one the Interpol witnessed during their previous meeting—L's insignia. On the other hand Shinichi Gekko is not a Kira, but he is like the many generation of greatest detectives born from the Gekko Family, he is able to find Velvet Crowe and tells the truth behind Artorius by saying Artorius is actually "King Arthur" who was planning to resurrect both the infamous Yamata no Orochi and Innominat and was King Claudin's apprentice, making Velvet in her Alicorn form fall into despair. After a moment of silence, Light and L collects themselves and accepts Jimmy Kudo challenge. Unbeknownst to them, both L and Light say how they will hunt the other down and kill them, as they are justice. L organizes a private meeting with the remaining detectives who want to work on the Kira case and hopes to do so in secret until Kira is captured. To their surprise, L is disheveled and young, with an eccentric and somewhat dry personality. L berates the detectives for showing him their ID cards, pointing out he could have killed them if he were Kira, since he would know their names as well as their faces. He also makes them turn their phones off (due to the irritation their noise causes him) and not write anything down, instead taking mental notes (to avoid leaking of information). He even tells them to call him Ryuzaki instead of L. As he has them sit down (himself sitting crouched up) and drinks coffee from a sugar-filled cup, he goes over data. Some suggest to not reveal criminal's names in the media to prevent Kira from killing them, but L advises against due to Kira's childishness (which he claims is similar to his own) and Jimmy Kudo's true identity being hidden. Under the guise of Jimmy Kudo, Shinichi Gekko is on a secret mission with Teigu, Twilight Sparkle and Spike about the new project called, "Project Super Stardust" and slips undetected into a computer room where they finds info about Project Super Stardust and the mission is so easy. Shocked, Shinichi and Twilight are right behind Near and Mello who are starting to chase them and eventually surrounded by Eggman surveillance forces when Teigu speaks saying, "W-Well t-then, s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight!". Suddenly a strange figure captures them, who is revealed to be Darth Baron himself, stating that they don't stand a chance. Shinichi tells Spike and Teigu to meet up at Monoha where the National Dessert Competition is being held. At Task Force headquarters, L continues to ask Rem about Death Notes, but she still reveals as little information as possible in order to avoid implicating Light or Misa. Despite her attempts, L grows suspicious of their behaviors. Misa, at Light's request, begins to use her Death Note to kill criminals while singing a haunting Kira-themed tune and wearing a maid costume. L's suspicion of Misa increases, but Light denies her involvement. L wonders if a piece of the notebook could cause the same effects as the entire notebook, keeping in mind that the fake Death Note rules still maintain Light's and Misa's innocence. Overhearing Light and L's conversation, Rem wonders why Light would put Misa in danger again, and, shocked, realizes that it was part of Light's plan in order to entice Rem to kill L and, in doing so, kill herself. Later, Light finds L standing in the rain on the roof of headquarters with the latter lamenting how distant he is from other people. The two of them converse and realize how often they, like most people, lie. When they both return indoors to join the rest of the Task Force, L reveals that he is planning on testing the fake 13 day rule by having a condemned criminal write in the Death Note. Before L can go through with the plan, Rem succumbs to her love for Misa and kills Watari, who presses a button that sets off an alarm and and wipes the hard drive of the Task Force headquarters. L stares at the image of Watari on his computer screen in awe, but before he can react, his eyes suddenly widen and he falls out of his chair into Light's arms, having had his name written in Rem's notebook as well. L stares up at Light, who grins devilishly about the Eggman Empire successfully capturing Jimmy Kudo and thanking L for his assistance. Realizing that he solved the case and his deduction was right all along, L's eyes close and he dies peacefully. The action of saving Misa's life in turn kills Rem, whose body is reduced to dust, leaving only her notebook. After secretly snatching away Rem's notebook, Light claims to the task force that he will avenge Watari and L by solving the case. With everything standing in his way gone, Light silently declares himself "god of the new world." At Darth Baron's flagship, Mello taunts Shinichi over being friends with a pony. When Shinichi tells Mello that he is Jimmy Kudo, Mello sings Open Up Your Eyes and reveals the true backstory of Conan Edogawa. The real Jimmy Kudo before he became Conan Edogawa gets caught up watching one of the men conduct a blackmail transaction with a company executive and doesn't notice the other man dressed in black sneaking up from behind until the man knocks Shinichi out with pipe. To avoid the attention of the police, they give real Jimmy Kudo an un-tested poison in order to kill him without a trace, and leave him to die. However, rather than killing the real Jimmy Kudo, the poison shrinks him down to the size of a six year old. L learned from then on that Conan Edogawa is the real Jimmy Kudo and both Twilight and Near asked what is the new Jimmy Kudo's true identity which he answered, "Shinichi Gekko". Once Near realizes that Light was responsible for the lack of progress in the case as the new L, he begins to suspect that Light may in fact be Kira. With a prosecutor named Teru Mikami acting as a new proxy, Light formulates a plan to eliminate not only Near but the surviving members of the Task Force and the SPK as well. Near, likewise, forms his own plan to finally expose Light as Kira. However, Mello intervenes and manages to cause Mikami to make a mistake, smashing Light's plans into the dust. Light, Mikami, the SPK and the Task Force all eventually meet at the Yellow Box warehouse, where Near uses Mikami to expose Light as Kira. After confessing and attempting to justify his actions to the people tasked with capturing him, Light tries to kill Near with the notebook clipping hidden in his watch, only to be shot by Touta Matsuda, a member of the Task Force. Mikami commits suicide by stabbing himself with his pen and losing a lot of blood, creating a diversion for both the Task Force and the SPK. Although weakened, Light catches a second wind and manages to flee the warehouse. Near tells Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, and Matsuda that there is no reason to pursue Light given that there should be no more hidden Death Note pieces and Light's wounds would prevent him from getting far. Aizawa refuses to heed Near's orders and has his team follow Light. Meanwhile, Ryuk writes Light's name down when the latter finds another warehouse to hide in. Near then becomes the Third L. When Darth Baron is pleased of Near and Mello's efforts, he and Shinichi sings "My Perfect Day" and "Relishing in my Evil" while killing Near and Mello as sacrifices, betraying them by revealing that Japan is part of the Eggman Empire and the International Criminal Police Organization is reorganized into the Eggman Subjugation Force which had destroyed the Japanese Task Force and takes Twilight and Shinichi to the mining facility in Alexandria, Monoha while Shinichi had realized what he had done to Velvet but Twilight cheers him up saying that it's not his fault and he did what he could. |-|Fateful Encounter= =Mystery on the Friendship Express= After arriving at Monoha's Arcadia Kingdom, Darth Baron takes Twilight and Shinichi to the mining facility where the crystal ponies are kept in chains. Darth Baron returns to the castle with Twilight in tow, just in time for the the arrival of Emperor Eggman, who is pleased of Shinichi's detective skills and forcing him to join Eggman's Detective Agency which allowed Shinichi to be forced to accept Eggman's offer in exchange for Twilight's freedom. In Ponyville, Pinkie comments on a large cake that Mr. and Mrs. Cake have made for the National Dessert Competition in Eggman Day. Pinkie is in charge of its transport and excited about the responsibility. Applejack interrupts Pinkie, pointing out that Big McIntosh is getting exhausted from holding the cake on his back. The side panel of the train's dessert car is removed for the cake to be loaded on, and Big McIntosh hammers it back in place. Pinkie Pie thanks her friends for helping to get the cake to and aboard the train, and Twilight Sparkle thanks her for letting them accompany her to the National Dessert Competition. Rarity talks about how much fun the festivities will be, while Applejack ponders how good all the treats will taste and reaches her hoof out to the Marzipan cake, only to have her hoof smacked aside by Pinkie Pie. Pinkie then gushes about the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness—or as she nicknames it, the "MMMM"—describing its deliciousness and believing that it will win first prize. Just then, three other National Dessert Competition participants board the train. Gustave le Grand, a pompous griffon with a French accent, declares that his Exquisite Éclairs will win first prize. Donut Joe, the unicorn stallion with a Brooklyn accent that operates Twilight and Spike's favorite donut shop in Canterlot, carts in his "Donutopia", a small city model made out of sprinkled donuts. Lastly arrives Mulia Mild, a mule with a large chocolate mousse moose, and brags how winning will make her the greatest chef in Equestria. The four entrants argue amongst themselves as the train starts moving. Twilight then recommends that everyone gets rest, and Gustave, Joe, and Mulia head to their compartments. The ponies head to their own compartments only to be stopped by Pinkie, who states that the group needs to guard "MMMM" from the other chefs and potential saboteurs. Believing that Pinkie Pie is overreacting, Twilight and the others retire to their compartments. Pinkie Pie, Seika Gekko, Yuki Seika and Paul Seika, however, decides to spend the night guarding the "MMMM" as an assignment for Shinichi Gekko. Pinkie Pie wakes up and sees that the cake appears fine. Twilight Sparkle comes in the room and notices large bite marks on the three bottom tiers of the back side of the cake. Pinkie Pie screams that the cake has been half-eaten, waking up the other bakers and the rest of her friends. Pinkie dons a deerstalker hat and bubble pipe and gives Twilight a bowler hat. Pinkie declares that Jimmy Kudo knows who "dun' did it" and accuses Gustave of ruining the "MMMM". Shinichi Gekko under the guise of Jimmy Kudo has seen the bite marks of the Cake The train goes into a pitch dark tunnel and ponies start to scream. The other chefs' desserts are now also destroyed. Jimmy Kudo When they reach the caboose, Twilight finds a clue (but it is hidden from view). Further retracing, the two go to the engine where Twilight inspects the engineer's hat and finds a second clue. Back in the dessert car, Twilight discovers a third clue on the bumped painting. Everyone then meets in the dessert car and Jimmy Kudo revealed three clues. 1. A blue feather belonging to Rainbow Dash who zipped past her. When Pinkie reached the caboose, Rainbow Dash hovered close to the ceiling to avoid being seen. 2. A strand of pink hair that belonging to Fluttershy, who donned the driver's hat (piling her long mane into it) and neckerchief then started shoveling coal to fool Pinkie. 3. A set of false eyelashes that belong to Rarity who used her magic to shut the shades and darken the room. When she left, she slammed her head into the painting, leaving one set of fake eyelashes on it, which she only realized this morning and that's why she adjusted her mane to hang over her right eye. Rarity then admits that she wears fake eyelashes and that she took a bite of the cake. With the mystery of the cake solved, Jimmy Kudo learned to look for the clues to solve who devoured the other bakers' desserts. Pinkie quickly reveals that the bakers all have pieces of another baker's confections on them, and deduces that they ate each other's desserts: Joe has éclair in his hair, Gustave has mousse in his mustache, and Mulia has sprinkles in her wrinkles. The bakers confess to the crimes, stating (once again) that Pinkie's earlier description of each of the desserts enticed them into eating the others' desserts. Equally guilty, the bakers all forgive each other. =Bloodline X Nature= Shinichi and the group head up to the competition and the holiday with their newly made dessert: a combination of all the bakers' confections and learns that you mustn't accuse someone of a wrongdoing, without any proof, as it can hurt their feelings and make her look silly. They celebrate their success and teamwork with Princess Celestia and a piece of cake and a parade, one of the prime ministers honoring the Eggman Empire allowed Shinichi Gekko to unveiled a ten sexdecilliard pound Mecha King Marshmallow Ghidorah which makes the audience very surprised who revealed that Shinichi Gekko made the colossal dessert and everyone sings "We Got This Together". When Darth Baron is pleased of Shinichi's alter ego, Jimmy Kudo and awarding him the "Mask of Mars" while Pinkie Pie is awarded with the "Arm Piece of Mars", Aku-mura smells something familiar nearby: the family of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Much to Jimmy Kudo and Kyoji Ōtsutsuki's confusion, Aku-mura calls a timeout before approaching the Seika twins behind Ashi Ilana who was awarded with the Triforce. After another sniff, Aku-mura announces that he smells the piece of Anakin Ōtsutsuki's blood inside Seika Gekko and Paul Seika. Wondering how that happened, Aku-mura remembers the time when he personally paid a visit to the "Funeral of Padmé Seika" made by the Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom. He deduces that Padmé Seika had managed her final breath by giving birth to the twins making Seika Gekko and Paul Seika, Darth Baron's biological sons making Shinichi and Kyoji horrified. All of a sudden, a black storm cloud appears in the sky over Monoha. A large, ominous airship emerges from the clouds and lands on the festival grounds. A Valuan, announcing his arrival on behalf of Totsuka Sun, and introduces Totsuka Sun's general, Laocorn Gaudeamus. When Ashi Ilana greets Laocorn Gaudeamus, he demands the immediate surrender of their two pieces of the Armor of Mars and the Triforce. When they refuse, Quintillion ships of Totsuka Sun's "armada" appear, and an army of ninja invades the city. The three martial artists serving Laocorn uses magical orbs to turn the princess of Galaluna and the twin sons of Darth Baron into obsidian statues. Just before she is petrified, she bestowed the "Triforce of Courage" to Shinichi Gekko and tells him to go south beyond the Kingdom of Hyrule and find Link the Hero of Time with Ayame, and the Mushroom Rebels. Hauer almost turns Twilight to stone as well, but Rainbow Dash swoops in to save her, causing Muffins to get caught in the crossfire. The Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Sunburst, Shinichi, Ayame, Cadence and the Mushroom Rebels try to escape with the Flying Pizza, but the three martial artists cut off their escape route. Twilight blasts them with her magic, but it reflects off one of their shields and destroys the bridge they're standing on, and they plummet into the river and over a waterfall. Once the gang are safe from danger, they try to decide what to do. Having heard of Ashi Ilana's 's earlier instructions to Shinichi albeit with the Exploration to Hyrule theme, Twilight suggests they go south and seek out Link of Kokiri Forest themselves. Some of the ponies are scared of traveling beyond Izumo's borders, but they stick with Twilight, Shinichi, Ayame, Gustave le Grand, Cadence, Donut Joe, Starlight Glimmer, Mulia Mild and Sunburst nonetheless with the aid of Paul Gaudeamus, who appeared to serve Shinichi in his travels to Hyrule. =Legend of the Triforce= Meanwhile, back in Monoha, all of the ponies, humans, hylians and most of the native species from outer space have been captured and put in chains. In the throne room, Laocorn Gaudeamus comminicates Totsuka via potion spell, and the asks if she's captured the Ashi Ilana. Because the Ganondorf needs the Triforce to rule Hyrule and make Laocorn a god, he tells him to give him three days to prepare for his arrival. Unfortunately, Panni enters and informs her that Shinichi escaped with the Triforce of Courage and fixes the armor to his leg, it assimilates itself into his body and boosts his power level greatly. Jumping into the air, the man unleashes a blast of power which eradicates the archaeological dig site, and then proclaims that when he has the final pieces of the armor he will become a god and surpass Raimei Ōtsutsuki. Some time later, Shinichi's gang travel through a vast desert, and Pinkie Pie is getting delirious from the heat. As Spike collapses from exhaustion, he discovers a cobblestone road leading to a large lake called, Hylia Lake. The heroes' arrival is noticed by Vyse. Twilight suggests they not draw too much attention to themselves, but Pinkie immediately does just that by asking around about Link of Kokiri. The people of Hylia Lake become interested in buying the ponies and Spike, but a mage intervenes, claiming them to be infected with a fatal illness called pastelus coloritis. The people flee from the "infected" ponies, and Twilight's friends thank the mage-who introduces himself as Lana—for her help. When Lana offers to lead them to Link of Kokiri, they lead them to Kokiri Forest and introduces the Great Deku Tree who mistaken the heroes for the Gerudo King of Thieves. Lana says that they are good guys and they are seeking help from Link. Great Deku Tree revealed to Shinichi that he raises the Hylian child as a Kokiri so that he will fit in with his peers but does not possess a fairy like other Kokiri, he is always something of an outsider, especially in the eyes of Mido, the self-appointed "Boss of the Kokiri", until Ganondorf appeared in the forest and demanded a Spiritual Stone from the Great Deku Tree. The mighty guardian tree refused to give it to him, sensing his evil intentions, and in return had a death curse put on him. Lana senses Gohma from inside the Great Deku Tree starting to capture Shinichi, Link comes and saves him. The tree tells Link of the curse on him, and the brave youth break the evil curse that almost attacked Shinichi Gekko but the Deku Tree reveals that it was already too late for him even before he entered. In his last moments of life, he tells Link of the creation of Hyrule and the Triforce that Ganondorf desires. He reveals that it is Link's destiny to thwart the great evil and restore peace to Hyrule, and gives him the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, one of the three keys to unlocking the gates to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce is kept. He is to seek out Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. The Great Deku Tree, his purpose now fulfilled, withers and dies not before he tells Shinichi and the gang to help Link on the journey in the Blue Ship with the Blue Heroes of Destiny and bestow the Triforce of Courage to Link. Mido blames Link for the death of the wise tree. Saria assures him that she always knew that he was different from the other Kokiri. She then entrusts him with a Fairy Ocarina as a memento of everything that he is leaving behind. At a loss for words, she watches with a sorrowful expression as he leads Shinichi's group to the departing Delphinus. On the airship, the gang hide from its crew of pirates, but they are soon discovered. As indicated by the insignia on their uniforms, they are also in league with Totsuka Sun. As the pirates decide what to do with the stowaways, they turn to their leader Vyse. After consulting the Storm King's rule book, Vyse declares that they be tossed overboard. But just before they do so, the union whistle blows, and the heroes unwittingly join the pirates for a gruel lunch. Vyse and his crew are indentured delivery guys for the Eggman Empire. When Twilight asks to "deliver" Shinich and is friends to Hyrule Castle, Vyse refuses out of fear of suffering the Raimei Ōtsutsuki's wrath. The ponies learn that before the delivery men served the Eggman Empire, they used to be sky pirates called the Blue Rogues. Through the song Time to Be Awesome, Rainbow Dash and her friends encourage the pirates to oppose the the Eggman Empire's iron-fisted rule and return to their swashbuckling ways. Inspired by Rainbow's words, the Blue Rogues discard their uniforms and raise their ship's rainbow-colored flag and bestows Shinichi the "Belt of Mars". In celebration of the pirates' return to glory, Rainbow Dash performs a sonic rainboom while Shinichi sees Sulia onboard the ship and Vyse says that the treasure that Sulia found was a special key to the "Lost Treasure of Mars". In the distance, Laocorn Gaudeamus sees the rainboom, realizes that there is the piece of the armor heading to Hyrule Castle, and turns his airship around. Suddenly, a cannonball blasts the Delphinus, causing it to rock violently such that the compass rolls overboard and into the sea. Enrique identifies the attackers as Aifread's pirates travelling on river and sky: this time with their Valuan Battleship, and Fina escorts Shinichi, Link and friends below deck to where the cargo doors open and bestows them parachutes to steer the ship toward land at Death Mountain as their ship possessed cannons to counterattack with and the gang jumps off with Vyse saying good luck on traveling to Hyrule Castle and Laphicet in Maotelus form senses Shinichi and the group parachuting to Hyrule Castle. On ground, thay landed in Hyrule Castle and meets Princess Zelda. She had prophesied that a hero clothed in green would appear holding a Spiritual Stone to thwart an impending evil. Link shows her the Spiritual Stone, and the two devise a plan to defeat Ganondorf and Totsuka Sun. Link must collect the two remaining Spiritual Stones, the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire, and open the Door of Time in the Temple of Time with the help of the Royal Family's hidden treasure, the Ocarina of Time, in order to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom from Ashi Ilana before Ganondorf. Link travels throughout Hyrule and gathers the two remaining Spiritual Stones. However, when Shinichi's group return to Hyrule Castle Town, he sees Princess Zelda escaping the castle with her attendant, Impa on the Friendship Express. Ganondorf had caught wind of their plot and had attacked Hyrule Castle in order to stop them. Before she vanishes out of sight, she throws the treasured Ocarina of Time into the moat surrounding the gates to Hyrule Castle Town to avoid it being taken by Ganondorf. The King of Thieves appears shortly thereafter, not considering a young boy a threat to his impending conquest of Hyrule. He knocks Link off his feet with a powerful magic spell and chases after Zelda and Impa. Link retrieves the Ocarina of Time and opens the door to the Sacred Realm with the Spiritual Stones and the "Song of Time". Inside, he finds the mythical Master Sword, a legendary blade with the power to repel evil. However, when he pulls the sword out of the Pedestal of Time, Shinichi's group is sealed inside the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf, aware of their plan all along, enters the forbidden Sacred Realm and touches the Triforce. The powerful relic recognizes the wishes of Ganondorf's evil heart and turns the bountiful land of Hyrule into a haunted land rampant with evil monsters, of which he crowns Eggman King of the Xenoblade Universe once more but with the cost of Merak Umi being his vessel. Shinichi's group remains sealed within the Sacred Realm for seven years, as he was too young to be the legendary Hero of Time, the only one worthy of wielding the Master Sword and Shinichi wielding the Ryuseken no Tsurugi. They are awakened by Rauru, a Sage, who relates to him what happened to Hyrule while he was sealed away. Rauru reveals that the only way to thwart the King of Evil is to awaken the five other Sages sealed away in the five dungeons of Hyrule and the Pillars of Old Equestria would be reawakened. Shinichi's group are transported back to the Temple of Time, where he meets a mysterious figure known as Sheik, a descendant of the mysterious Sheikah race. Sheik aids Link throughout his quest in the ruined Hyrule. Link, one by one, awakens the Sages, who appear to be friends he knew from Hyrule seven years prior to its destruction (with the exculsion of Nabooru, whom Link had only just met as a child) awakened the Pillars of Old Equestria. Shinichi's group, after awakening all five sages , meets up with Sheik in the Temple of Time. Here, Sheik reveals that "he" is really Princess Zelda, the Seventh Sage, in disguise. She tells Link that when Ganondorf touched the Triforce, it shattered into three pieces representing Courage, Wisdom and Power, because the three virtues were not balanced within him which Shinichi revealed that they traveled to the future where Eggman Empire had defeated the remnants of the Konoha Republic and obtained the "Leg Pieces of Mars". Ultimately Ganondorf was only able to obtain the Triforce of Power. The Triforce of Wisdom was given to Princess Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage to none other than Link. She presents Link with the powerful Light Arrows, which have the power to destroy Ganondorf. As they are about to leave, however, Ganondorf's sinister laughter is heard. Having found them out, he encases Princess Zelda and Shinichi in a crystal prison, and spirits them away into his castle, challenging Link to meet him, Laocorn Gaudeamus and Emperor Eggman himself. Link finds that Ganon's Castle is separated from the mainland; to aid him, the Six Sages create a luminous bridge that he crosses to enter Ganondorf's huge stronghold. Here, he finds that the entrance to Ganondorf's throne room is sealed by six barriers. The Sages dispel the barriers with the help of Link and his Light Arrows, and he enters the inner sanctum of Ganondorf's Castle. After ascending the dangerous main tower, he finds Ganondorf. Ganondorf tries to convince Link to give him the Triforce of Courage, and later tries to force it away from him, but to no avail. The confident and powerful King of Evil then challenges Link to a battle. Link turns Ganondorf's evil magic upon himself and after a long and hard-fought battle, Ganondorf is defeated and drops to the ground and Although he rushes towards him, it is too late as Laocorn has the final piece of armor- the crown- in his hands. Placing the crown on his own head, Laocorn's body becomes encased in golden-silverish "armor" and his power and abilities increase dramatically. Terry is easily hit by Laocorn, but is saved by Andy, Joe, and Mai just before the killing blow is dealt. As Terry recuperates, Joe, Andy and Mai engage Laocorn. It is clear that they are no match for him, as he bests them easily, sometimes without even moving. Terry re-enters the fight, telling Mai to escape and take Sulia with her. Mai begrudgingly agrees to this. Joe, Andy, and Terry reunite to take on Laocorn. Mai also returns but is quickly thrown away, being saved by Andy. Laocorn approaches them, arm outstretched, prepared to finish them. Suddenly, Laocorn's arm appears injured and he stumbles, cursing Sulia. It is then revealed that Sulia has stabbed herself in the arm, in order to prevent Laocorn from killing Andy and Mai. Sulia tells Laocorn that their bond was only amplified through the armor; he can feel her pain just as she feels his. Sulia then stabs herself in the chest before Laocorn is able to channel a huge blast towards her. At the same time, Terry has tried to reach her, but it is too late, and he scoops the fatally injured Sulia up off the ground and onto his lap. Sulia smiles and tells Terry that Laocorn can now be stopped. Terry strikes Laocorn through the breast plate with his Burn Knuckle attack, freeing Laocorn from the curse of the armor- and reducing the armor itself into four pieces roughly the size of silver dollars. Laocorn comes to his senses, deeply regretful for all he has done. As she dies, Sulia thanks each member of the team, and they then mourn her loss. However, the 4 loose pieces of the armor assimilate themselves onto the statue of Mars in the temple, animating it. It is at that moment that Laocorn realizes the truth: the armor only wanted to exist within Shinichi, so it used him to put itself back together; this time Shinichi was now in Artorius Form. Princess Zelda and Shinichi are released from her crystal prison, and all seems to be well. However, with his last remaining strength, Ganondorf tries to destroy his own castle, in order to crush his foes. Shinichi's group make it out barely in the nick of time, as the castle is undone right before their very eyes. When the Evil King seems to be finally defeated, the pair hears a sound come from the ruins of the castle. Ganondorf, using the true power of the Triforce of Power, transforms himself into a powerful entity known as Ganon, the embodiment of his evil heart. He knocks the Master Sword out of Link's hand, and Link is forced to fight him with other weapons along with Shinichi and his Ryuseken. After causing enough damage to Ganon with Shinichi cutting it's tail and the armor's power dissipates, Link retrieves the Master Sword, and with the help of Princess Zelda, deals a finishing blow to the monstrous creature. The Six Sages, along with Zelda, use their power to seal the King of Evil away and finally defeated Emperor Eggman's future self's spirit and purifying Totsuka Sun's future self, freeing Merak's future self for good. When Star Swirl the Bearded regains consciousness and Twilight—starstruck at meeting her magical idol—tells him what she and her friends have done, Star Swirl becomes instantly distressed. He demands they undo what they've done and put them back, but Twilight says they can't. As dark clouds gather in the sky, a black, amorphous creature comes into being, taking the form of a large horned pony with wings of smoke. Twilight's spell has brought back not only the Pillars of Old Equestria but also the evil Pony of Shadows. With his newfound freedom, the Pony of Shadows destroys the magic columns of Ponehenge and Star Swirl the Bearded's journal so the Pillars of Old Equestria can't imprison him in limbo again. With Star Swirl still too weakened to challenge the beast, the Pony of Shadows attacks him, but Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer fend him off. Star Swirl vows to banish the Pony of Shadows again, but the Pony of Shadows is defiant. Also weakened from his thousand-year imprisonment, he escapes to regain his power. The Pillars of Old Equestria are intent on stopping the Pony of Shadows before he gets all of his strength back. After hearing how accomplished the Mane Six are in dealing with threats such as Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra, they decide to team up with them—though Star Swirl is skeptical of their accomplishments and bitter toward Twilight for undoing his banishment spell. Upon reaching the Hollow Shades, the Mane Six and Pillars challenge the Pony of Shadows. They are suddenly dragged underground to the Well of Shade, where Stygian originally become one with the darkness, and the Pony of Shadows appears before them. The beast bears contempt toward the Pillars for turning their backs on him, and Twilight starts to believe Starlight was right about this being a friendship problem. The ponies cast their spell and open a portal to limbo, and the Pony of Shadows starts getting dragged inside. Before Twilight can complete the spell, she sees Stygian's true form sticking out of the Pony of Shadows' body, and she flies inside. At the depths of the darkness, Twilight finds Stygian despairing over his friends' betrayal. When Twilight claims he betrayed the other Pillars by trying to steal their power, Stygian argues that he only wanted the Pillars' respect. Wishing to help them in their battles, he took their artifacts so he could replicate them and become a Pillar as well; the Pillars hear this and realize how wrong they were. The darkness inside Stygian starts to consume him again, but Twilight offers to help him overcome it, and Starlight enters to support her. The Mane Six and Pillars of Old Equestria work together to free Stygian from the darkness, and the darkness is banished to limbo. Because the ponies used the Elements of Harmony for healing instead of banishment, the Elements remain intact. Star Swirl apologizes to Stygian for letting pride cloud his judgment and driving him away, and he thanks Twilight for helping him and his fellow Pillars see the error of their ways. The Mane Six's cutie marks glow again, indicating a successful friendship mission. With peace having been restored to Hyrule, Zelda returns Shinichi's group to their own time with the Ocarina of Time. |-|Return of Hyrule= =Facing Totsuka Sun= After returning to their own time, Navi was flying away from Link, Shinichi's group meets Zelda in the courtyard with the knowledge of what would happen. Shinichi'sgroup enter the Everfree Forest. When they are walking on a mountainside, a cloud of purple smoke triggers a landslide. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Rarity and Pinkie Pie, but Twilight slides to the edge of a steep cliff. Applejack assures Twilight that she will be safe if she lets go of the cliff. Twilight lets go, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy catch her. An angry manticore confronts Shinichi's group. When the other ponies try to forcefully subdue it, Fluttershy tells them to stop. She kindly approaches the manticore. It shows her a thorn stuck in its paw. She removes the thorn and the grateful manticore licks her mane. The thorn dissolves into purple smoke, which zooms away. The cloud of purple smoke makes monstrous faces appear on the trees around the ponies. All of Shinichi's group except for Pinkie are scared. Pinkie sings the Laughter Song and teaches her friends to laugh at their fears. The friends' laughter turns the trees back to normal. Shinichi's group come across a river blocked by a sea serpent. The sea serpent is upset that a "tacky little cloud of purple smoke" whisked by and tore off half his mustache. Rarity generously donates her own tail to repair the sea serpent's mustache. The sea serpent, extremely pleased and grateful, helps the ponies cross the river. When the castle ruins of the Land of Ancestors come into view, Twilight races excitedly toward them but nearly falls into a gorge, prompting Rainbow Dash to save her by the tail. As the ponies discover, the bridge leading to the ruins is broken. When Rainbow Dash flies to the other side to fix the bridge, three Pegasi appear and invite her to be captain of the Shadowbolts, their group of elite fliers. When Rainbow Dash learns that she must abandon her friends to join the Shadowbolts, she turns down the Shadowbolts and ties the bridge so her friends can cross. The Shadowbolts turn into purple smoke, which slithers away. After arriving at the ancient castle of the Land of Ancestors, , which Twilight believes are the first five Elements of Harmony. Totsuka Sun creates a purple whirlwind that teleports Twilight, Shinichi and Link and the orbs to another tower. Totsuka Sun and Twilight, Shinichi and Link face off, resulting in Nightmare Moon shattering the orbs in front of her. The five ponies and their friends run into the hall and comfort Twilight and her friends. Twilight realizes that the spirits of the Elements are present, and she explains how her friends represent the elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and loyalty. The fragments of the orbs begin to circle the friends. A stone orb magically appears over Twilight, and she declares that when those Elements are ignited by the the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of magic. The Elements glow and the ponies are lifted into the air. A rainbow-colored double helix envelopes Totsuka Sun, and the room is flooded with light. When the light fades, the friends discover that the gems on their necklaces resemble their cutie marks, and Rarity's tail has magically grown back. Princess Celestia, Asura Ōtsutsuki and Luna appears with the sunrise and explains that Twilight had the magic to defeat Totsuka Sun as long as she let true friendship into her heart. Totsuka Sun returns to his original form, Rock Ōtsutsuki. The friends learn that Rock is Asura's brother, and the brother reconcile and reunite after one thousand years of separation. Characters *Heroes **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Abbey **Artorius **Shigure **Melchior *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *New Characters **Kira ***Light Yagami ***Misa Amane ***Teru Mikami **Japanese Task Force ***Ryuzaki ***Mello ***Near **Panni **Hauer **Jamin **Link **Princess Zelda *Returning Characters **Laocorn Gaudeamus **Sulia Gaudeamus **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder **Terry **Blue Mary **Andy **Joe **Kim **Mai **Kyoji Kusanagi **Merak Umi *Minor Villains **Laphicet/Innominat *Mentioned **Dezel **Zenrus **Heldalf Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon